Makeo's Guide to Hunters
Do you keep getting sunk and sunk by hunters? Are you afraid to get that last crossbone on your flag? Are you a begginer at sailing? Do you want to give those hunters a taste of their own medicine? If so, this is the guide for you! ''The Ships: Sloops: Small, agile and fast sloops are a good choice for hunters overall. ________________________________________________ 'Light Sloop: 'Although able to dodge shots easily, the Light Sloop has horrible HP and firepower and is not a good choice for hunters. 5/10, should be left to the pros. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Merchant Sloop:' It has little firepower and medium HP, does not fare well against explosives. 6/10, Use only with a high level crew. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'War Sloop:' A huge jump from the earlier classes the War Sloop has relatively strong HP and works well against most hunters. 8.5/10, Try to stay out of the line of fire. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Galleons: Slow and bulky galleon dont have many fireing angles and are a poor choice for hunters. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Light Galleon:' Possibly the worst choice for hunters the Light Galleon has little firepower and does not work well with any strategy. 3.5/10, Not recommended. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Merchant Galleon:' Not much different from the Light Galleon in terms of effectiveness. 4.8/10 Not recommended. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'War Galleon:' Again the War Galleon is not very effective but it okay to use. 7/10 Use only with a high level crew. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frigates: Possibly the best class for hunters the Frigates have an Incredible firing angle and have the strongest HP, which means you can stay out at sea longer. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Light Frigate:' This class can last a long time out at sea using the right strategy. They are light and easy to repair, which makes it a good choice for hunters. It is recommended to use the front gun strategy using this ship. 8/10, Stay out of the line of fire. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Merchant Frigate:' This class is not much different than the Light Frigate, except it has more side cannons. 8/10 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'War Frigate:' Now we come to the biggest, baddest, best ship you could use for hunters. The War Frigate has Great HP and great firepower, works well with any strategy. 10/10 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Meet Your Enemy: The Hunters: These horrible, hated ship chase after you after you get a certain amount of cargo. 'War Galleons:' These ships have medium hull and sail points and are easy to take out with some gunners, just dont let them get slose. Killyaded: This ship has somewhat weak armor, but should still not be taken lightly. It fires round shot for broadsides and firebrand for deck cannons. Century Hawk: A bit more dangerous compared to the Killyaded IMO, It also uses Round shot and Firebrand. War Sloops: As can be expected these are the easiest of the hunters, but still pose a signifigant threat. 'Flying Storm:' The Flying storm is not much of a threat to a experienced sailor but should be veiwed with caution by a begginer. It uses thunderbold and roundshot. 'Cutter Shark:' Don't let it get close. It uses round shot and firebrand. War Frigates: These ships strike fear into the hearts of even experienced sailors, they all use explosives. If you are a begginer DO NOT let them get close, you will be sunk in seconds. 'Vengence: 'Maybe the least dangerous of the War Frigates the Vengence should not be confronted head to head by a begginer. 'Scorned Siren:' This ship is not much different than the Vengence. Do not let it get close, it will ttear you to shreds. 'Red Dervish:' Now we come to maybe the most hated ship in the Caribbean, it is '''very' powerful and should not be confronted by a begginer. It used explosives and firebrand. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Warships: '' These are the big ones, these guys will tear apart even the most experienced sailors. Take on with extreme caution. En-Garde: For an experienced sailor this is a easy ship to take on. It uses thunderbolt and round shot. Tally-Ho: This is EXTREMELY powerful and you will most likely sink it before you break its armor, confront with caution. It uses firebrand for broadsides and explosives for deck cannons. Battle-Royale: Again EXTREMELY Powerful. It is the opposite of the Tally-Ho in ammo, which makes it more powerful IMO. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Strategy: Now we get to the fun part, learning the best ways to defeat those pesky huners. 'Front Cannons Strategy:''' This strategy can only be used with frigates. It is easy and very efficient. First have your best gunners man the front cannons, when a hunter is about to turn and fire, simply use take cover and turn so your bow is against the hunters stern. This will allow you gunners to shoot at the ships most vulnerable spot while you remain unharmed. Category:Guides